


BAKA NO I CANT LOVE YOU

by Ashpaw, Greyisgayiguess (Ashpaw)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpaw/pseuds/Ashpaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpaw/pseuds/Greyisgayiguess
Summary: Yuri is new to the school, monica jumps at the chance to get her to join the literature club. Everyone was kind and welcoming except for the bright haired girl who shouts a lot...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work thats gonna be a series so please leave criticisms in the comments

\----------------------Yuri pov----------------------

Today is my first day at my new school. I threw up my breakfast just out of sheer terror... 

I walk into my homeroom class after an extra moment in the halls searching for it. The door opens and i try to just sneak into an open seat but the teacher grips my arm, probably ment ti be friendly... but to be honest it scared me. Anyway~

Mrs. Lilly: class quiet down! *smiles* we have a new student, care to introduce yourself Ms....

Yuri: y-yu-Yuri... just Yuri. 

Mrs. Lilly: alright Yuri, well you may sit there~ 

The teacher points to an empty seat and i almost trip over myself as i quickly 'walk' to the seat she pointed at. 

I can tell my face is bright red, i shove my face into my crossed arms that rest on my desk and wish for the world to go away.

\--------Monicas pov--------

I watch the poor girl stumble into the seat next to me. I smile but she didn't seem to notice. I can see a bit into her bag as she sets it down, a bunch calligraphy pens and papers with words i cant read on them... 

Maybe shes into literature!!  
I quickly make a plan in my head to get this girl to join.  
I'll need to figure out how to get natsuki to not scare her... she seems pretty shy...

After the teacher babbles about manners and probably other stuff~ the last bell finnally rings and the gir~ Yuri, i think~ anyway, she sits in her desk waiting for everyone to leave, probably so she wouldnt bump into anyone... but she stands up and starts to walk out with her face in a book.

\---------Yuris pov---------

The rings and ive managed to successfully ~well except for homeroom~ make it through my day without anyone noticing me. I got 3 more chapters read and aH i love this book... my mind wanders while i walk up to the door. They are cut off my a voice

"Yuri~?" I look behind me to see a tall, very professional looking girl walking up to me.

"Y-yes?" My attempts to look the least bit confident waver in my studder~

"Hello im monica, your new, yuri right?"  
Why is she talking to me?! I-i dont know what to say, did i say something earlier?-no- uhhh maybe she just likes my dress? Y-yeah people say that stuff...

"Yes im Yuri, hello Monica how can i help you?"   
I didnt studder! Yes! Okay confidence. Keep it up. 

"Well i saw into your bag and i wondered if you liked to read, maybe write?"   
She... looked in my bag?... why did it matter what i liked?~

"Er~ yeah i guess. I write a lot of poetry for myself, i also read a lot. Mostly psychological horror, though i do also like a sappy teen novel every so often. I have a few favor~" shut up yuri! She only asked one question!

\----------Monica pov----------

This girl is perfect! Sayori may even have compitition for her spot as vice... 

"Beautiful! I was wondering, have you found a club to join this year?"

She pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear and looks down.

“N-no im not planning on it… I-im not the best with people…”

“Well_ i think that you would be perfect to join my literature club! Not many people, and then you can say you were a part of something back in high school! What do you think?”

“I-I don't know…”

“Awe come on, i'm the president, and only two others besides myself, they will love you!”

“Only three others?”

Yes! Shes thinking about it at least.

“Yup. and you already know me… will you join?”

\----------Yuri pov----------

Shes being kind, and her club is small enough i won’t need to talk much…

“Okay ill join.” im gonna regret this aren't i….

“Perfect! Will you come meet the girls then?”

I'm really just in the mood to leave but im already this far in

"Sure"


	2. Meeting

\--------Yuri pov--------

After i call my mother telling her ill be late, Monica and I walk down the halls. I keep myself alert, while i try to remember the way to the room from my last class~ we reach yet another door, similar to the ones before it. Monica opens the door, before i can see in she speaks~

“Awe were the first here… well, welcome to the literature club.”

She moves to the side and i step in, the class looks fairly similar to any other. The only differences being a new looking teapot, the few cups near it, some manga books stacked neatly by the window. 

I walk over to look at the teapot, it is new! Maybe used once or twice… maybe i can make tea for everyone! Then it wont be awkward, ill have a conversation topic...

\--------Monica pov--------

Why is she staring so closely at the tea… i walk over and stand behind Yuri.

“Like the dishes? Sayori bought them but never makes any.” She gets startled and stands up quickly and blushes in embarrassment.

“Yes i do. May i make some tea? I help the teachers make it in the lounge so i know where i can get some…”

This girl is so sweet! 

“Definitely, need any help?”

Yuri simply shakes her head side to side, and whisks the pot away.

>>>short time skip after she makes tea<<<

~~~~~~~~~~Yuri pov~~~~~~~~~~

I walk back into the classroom and I see two girls that weren't there before…

Monica walked up to me while the two girls stared blankly at me, the taller one smiling soon after i step in

"Yuri! Welcome back this is sayori~" 

*she gestures to the one smiling*, she has nice hair i guess and her smile seems genuine

"And Natsuki!~" *she gestures to the other girl next to sayori who looks pretty upset*

"They are this clubs other members, come introduce yourself."

I walk over hesitantly, grab two cups, and set one in front of each girl, then setting down the little tray of sugar cubes i brought along

"H-hello um i-im Yuri…"

(Im gonna add captions of whos speaking when more than two girls are speaking to help confusion)

S: "WELCOME~ ehehe sorry for shouting, is that tea?"

Y: "y-yes would you like some?"

Why is natsuki not speaking to me… she looks pretty mad

S: "of course!"

I pour her a cup and watch as she adds four sugars to her tea, i look over at natsuki.

N: "thats sayoris pitcher…"

~~~~~~~~~Natsuki pov~~~~~~~~~~

Why does she have sayoris tea?! Why didnt sayori just make some. Now yuri is just gonna make tea and think she runs the place!

Yuri gets flustered

Y: "S-sorry! I-i thought it w-was okay… please don't be mad.!" 

N: "its fine Geeze… sure ill have tea. Ill bring cookies tomorrow…"

I don't take charity so it'll be like a trade

sayori immediately is at attention 

S: "COOKIES?!"

Y: "n-no its fine really its just tea~"

She thinks i need the help?! Im fine on my own! Monika will be mad if im not nice…

I sip some tea

N: "its not a problem you can take one with sayoris 22 record. I bring a lot of cookies..."

She looks 

Y: "o-okay.."

~~~~~~~Yuri pov~~~~~~~

Why is she so upset… what did i do wrong oh no is she going to convince monica im mean?!

N: "Im gonna go read."

Natsiki stands up and heads over to the closet Now i made her leave?! 

S: "yaY cookiessssss!!!!!" Her face brightens at just the thought of filling her mouth with natsuki's baked goods.

M: "well yuri im glad your getting along with the others!" 

Im not though…

Y: "y-yeah me too." I make a smile the best i can and unzip my bag to hide in my book, drifting off into the other worlds while i sip my tea. 

I notice Natsuki reading as well, Sayori writing and Monikaa reading a book a bit bigger than Sayoris. Wait~ is… she reading… manga in a literature club? 

I decide not to say anything, mostly because im more concerned if dominic will find the blue runes or not…


	3. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the meeting.

The girls had been reading for about 45 minutes now, natsuki's small gasps every few minutes when she got to an especially good twist. 

M: “okay ladies, it's about time to go home. Finish up your chapters. Natsuki, next few pages for you.”  
\------Yuri pov------  
I kind of thought that the literature club would be more like a book club or maybe a poetry focused club. Well, it was better than being in the company of people who wanted to talk to me.  
I finished my chapter and put my book neatly away in my backpack, then stood up from my seat at a random desk. 

I saw her look up at me, I couldn't exactly read her expression but when she started looking confused i realized i was staring. My gaze quickly went to the floor.   
Count the scuffs, one, two, three, fou-

S: “I hope you had a good time today! it was fun being around more people than the big meanie over there” she points to Natsuki. “And the president who likes to criticize my favorite authors.” she points to Monika.   
I wonder if Natsuki is still mad…

Y: “it was great thanks.” I try to make the words sound genuine.   
Natsuki walks over to the closet putting away her manga. I can't help but watch the way she moves. Her petite hips and legs tense as she reaches up to a taller shelf. Sayori giggles and skips down the hallway. I wonder what's so funny. My mind wanders back to the pink haired girl on her tip toes. Monika notices her and helps her put away the book that was in her hand. 

I cant help but wish i had done that. But natsuki probably hated me and wouldn't accept my help.  
I step out of the classroom and make my way home. Her face on my mind the whole time…

\------Natsuki pov------

After i put my Manga away Monika practically kicks me out of the classroom insisting she will clean up the tea and fix the desks.

I make my way home feeling kinda worried about dad tonight. He hasn't gotten mad for a while now so he should be due soon for some… unpleasant things, but i always manage. I try to keep myself happy so i humas I walk slowly down the sidewalk. 

I see a pretty purple flower and my mind flashes to the new girl in the club, yuri… why does she get to me so badly?! I may act angry all the time but most of it is only slightly annoying to me. But she manages to get under my skin so quickly. Somethigs not right. 

My father wasn't home tonight which is good. I make myself some quick chicken dinner and throw my bag in my room while I eat alone. I brush my teeth, change into my kitty pajamas and take out my journal. It's not a requirement but I like to write poems. Monika helps me with them sometimes but I hate to be judged because it doesn't look like ‘real’ poetry…

Mad, sad, angry, confused  
Thinking of Her.

Im not to impressed with this poem. All i can think about is Yuri. why she gets under my skin. How can she just. Walk into the classroom and piss me off so badly?! UGH i just. Need to sleep. Ill go sleep, yeah. Goodnight cruel world. Ill see you when i wake.

\------Yuri pov-----

My mother had me finish my homework as she made dinner for the first time in I don't even know how long. She was rather enthusiastic i was in a club… not that i was though. I'm too deep in now to go back. Poor mom. After a long dinner of not speaking i head up to my room and brush out my hair. Change my clothes and head to bed after a shower.

I normally fall asleep quickly but tonight i stared up at the ceiling. Her face and her voice stuck in my head. Why was she so angry… why can't I sleep… why cant i stop thinking about her… is she thinking about me? 

I just. Need to sleep ill feel better tomorrow… i fall asleep after a long while, her still on my mind.


	4. What am I doing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And continuing to read. I've been having a lot of issues with my health and mental health. And thanks for dealing with my short chapters <3

~~~~~Yuri P.O.V.~~~~~  
I woke up feeling groggy and tired, today is my second day at school... and the literature club. I get dressed like normal, eat breakfast, fix my sheets, I put away the cereal and say my goodbyes to my family. 

I walk to school not thinking about much, just watching the trees swaying in the wind. I get to school and see a familiar face glaring daggers at me. Now the small girl is walking my way *what did I do?!* 

N:"what's your first hour?" *why*  
I'm kind of thrown off by the question from such a deadly glare.  
Y: "c-chemistry! W-why...?"   
She huffs loudly and storms off. My feet want to follow and I take a step forward but get shoved over by another student walking by. I quickly apologize and make my way to chemistry.

I sit and stare at my desk, waiting for the bell. I hear the same angry scoff that i had heard moments earlier. As I look up I see Natsuki storming in angrily and practically slamming herself into the chair next to me. *Natsuki isnt in first hour...?*

~~~~~Natsuki P.O.V~~~~~  
the stupid school counselor made me switch some classes because she was concerned I was getting 'bullied' when I'm actually just getting upset at people being stupid. It was an elective and to be honest I like chemistry. So I was excited. But then a wonderful idea popped into mind. And it was right... yuri is here... great.

The bell rings and I look back at yuri. She looks really confused as I stare back *she looks kind if cute like thi-* nope! Just. Listen to the teacher Natsuki. Great. Now I'm talking to myself...

~~~~~Author P.O.V~~~~~

The girls say nothing until about the end of class, the teacher left while they were taking notes, so they got a short break.   
Y: "N-Natsuki~ you w-werent in here b-before... w-what happened?"  
N: "I KNOW I WASNT, DUMMY! I GOT SWITCHED!"

Some girls turn around to see what the noise was, but everyone knew Natsuki was loud anyway.

~~~~~Natsuki P.O.V~~~~~

*how does she get on my nerves so easily?!* I started thinking about how easily I could just yank her hair or something, but i knew she hadn't done anything anyway.

I saw her shock after I screamed at her and for the first time I felt regret. Seeing her face turn red and tears well up in her eyes, I feel bad... why? I've screamed before but why is she so diffrent?   
She looked down and i hated everything for making her feel upset. Even though it was me. I made the innocent girl feel this way.- wait. You cant think like this Natsuki. She deserved it......... right? 

School was boring as ever and I found myself imagining Yuri apologizing to me. In some... interesting ways. She seemed so beautiful in my head so what's the harm? I tried to keep myself back and control my thoughts but it's just imagination so I eventually gave in.

~~~~~~Ts~~~~~

After a few hours of thinking about me and Yuri I found myself submitting to the idea of me and yuri actually being together. Doing things that I never wanted to do with anyone before. It's time for club and i felt myself craving her actual touch...   
*what the fuck am I doing...*


	5. The one where shit hits the fan

Friday morning and yuri felt refreshed. Yesterday was weird. She could feel Natsuki staring at her. But that stare was slightly diffrent than her normal glare. *its like shes watching my every move... not that i dont like it, but... why*  
~~~~~~Natsuki pov~~~~~~

*i cant look at her again. I had a dream... that was like 50x more intimate than my daydreaming had been. Shes supposed to be annoying... why am i not mad at her?!*

(Do you guys want to have a lemon chapter of the dream?)

~~~~~~Author pov~~~~~~

Natsuki had been full on ignoring Yuri all day of class. They had to have partners on a project and Natsuki took no hesitation to choose a random person from class and Yuri was left to work alone. Not that she minded. 

At lunch things got weirder. Yuri was sitting alone bit then Sayori and Monica both came to sit next to her. Saying things like, 'The literature club makes sure all its members are NOT isolated.' But, Natsuki never joined. She sat across the cafeteria facing away from the girls. That didnt stop her from turning around to glance at Yuri every few minutes. 

The sound of the cafateria chatter and sayori ranting about an amazing drawing she had made, did close to nothing to phasing either of them away from the other. The quick glances, turning to a look, then to a full on stare. Natsukis eyes hid many emotions she had been pressing down long before she even knew this annoyingly beautiful girl. Yuris eyes showed mothing but her obvious curiosity and worry.

~ts to club time uwu~

Natsuki~ I just need a minute. I need to prepare myself. What the hell?! I just. Its just because she looks so weird. I cant stop thinking about it. Yeah. Thats it.  
Before i realized it... i had spent a good 10 minutes in the bathroom talking myself down.  
Yuri~ im sitting in the classroom alone. Well, not completwly alone but Sayori and Monika are going over some spelling errors in Sayori's work. I sit in the corner, pretending to be reading. In reality im just wondering what happened to Natsuki...

The short girl walks casually into the classroom like she wasn't late at all. All the girls give welcomes casually and Yuri puts on a fake smile to say hello. Natsiki takes a seat next to Yuri, and she opens her manga saying nothing. 

Natsuki~ This book, i swear! Its so dumb! Why does every story need to have love in it?! Love is dumb. Relationships are dumb. 

Yuri~ Why... why wont she say anything? Is she mad? But... she sat by me... what- 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsuki slamming her own book closed loudly. Before storming out of the room.  
Sayori tries to race after her but Monika quickly holds her back, giving an intense look to Yuri.   
M: "Yuri... Go. You're the only one she will listen to right now."

Yuri~ why on earth would she want to talk to me? Well i dont want to refuse. I wonder whats wrong...

Yuri quickly follows Natsuki down the hall. listening for her quick footsteps, trying to figure out where shes going. They end up in a small janitors closet. Natsuki is on the floor balled up in the corner as Yuri opens the door looking worried. The pink haired girls eyes are puffy and red but she still manages to make an angry remark without wavering.  
"...get.out..."  
Yuri stands in silence looking down at the girl. Her body moves before she can even think and shes on one knee. Tightly hugging her peer as if this hug will fix everything wrong in the world.  
Natsuki felt every broken piece of her come together again. She quickly hugs back and lets out a quick sob. She hates crying. Its weak. Being weak gets you hurt. Simple as that. Yuri's hold only gets tighter as the small girl cries. 

A few minutes pass in silence and Natsuki is just starting to calm down and come back to reality.  
"C-can i ask a question...?"  
"Sure..."  
"Well. The obvious question is why are you crying, but i wont ask that. Why have you been staring at me all day? I thought you hated me..."

Natsuki lets out a sad laugh

"Every time i saw you i couldn't look away. When my eyes werent on you... the world felt sad... its dumb. UGH! Why are you so pretty?!"

"I- thank you? Y-you think im pretty?"  
"Tsk. Obviously."  
"I think you're cute... like. Odly adorable. Ive never seen anyone like you,!inagoodwayofcourse!"   
Yuri's blush can be seen even in the dim light of the closet, But Natsuki didn't want her to be embarrased. 

A long moment passes just sitting while hugging.  
"Should we go back to the classroom?"  
"...I dont want this to end, Yuri..."  
"It dosnt have to. You can trust me. Talk to me whenever. Okay? Dont hide. I-i dont want you feeling upset. Ill take care of you" The silent promise in Yuri's voice makes Natsuki shiver. She soon realizes what just happened. And now her cover is blown. Yuri knows her secret...


	6. The truth spills

Natsuki laid awake all night. Her father had not let her eat the dinner she made. That definitely did not help her get sleep. She could only think. *she saw me cry... she didnt laugh...?* 

The night passed in a flash, at the same time extending into an eternity. Natauki hadn't noticed she was laying awake for so long till she saw the sun starting to say hello. Natsuki groaned and went downstairs, her dad was unconscious on the couch and she snuck a quick breakfast. Quickly getting in the shower, getting dressed and getting out the door an hour and a half before school started. It didnt matter. She needed to get away. 

(Here can get kind of triggering with Natsukis father and physical abuse. Skip to the ---- if this is a trigger)

She manages to get out the door, but feels a large hand grip her arm so hard she can feel her muscles screaming immediately. Shes yanked back into the house and thrown to the floor.   
"UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU DIDNT THANK ME FOR BUYING FOOD TO FEED YOUR FAT ASS!" The words are slurred and angry. The air was knocked out of the pink haired girl as she hit the floor with a sicking thud. She had less time than she needed to breathe before a shoe was pressing on her chest and her fathers eyes glaring down at her. Tears streak down her cheeks. Her dad was always the one who made her cry. It made him stop faster. He liked the satasfaction... after almost passing out she manages to catch her breath enough to let out a despreate squeek. "Im sorry i was hungry. Thank you sir..." she hated him. She hated having to make herself small. She was always angry so nobody would make her feel this powerless. 

The shoe leaves her chest and she gasps, swollowing the air violently. She feels a sharp sting across her cheek. Showing her dad accepts her apology. She sits up and he storms off. She fixes her uniform, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Getting her composure. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki runs out the door. Still working to catch her breath, ignoring the burn in her chest. She just keeps running... she wants nothing but to disappear. She sees a girl with short, purple hair walking in front of her. Her heart flutters. She runs closer and closer. She needs the comfort of the taller girl. They had only met so little time ago but Yuri... Yuri was all she needed right now. The girl came closer and closer in front of her.   
"YURI!" Natsuki reaches out in front of her. Despreate... the girl turns around and it stops Natsuki in her tracks. Its not... its not her. She cant stop the sobs wracking down her body. She falls to her knees and the girl keeps walking. She gives a small look of concern but keeps going, down the street. Like the pink haired girl is... nothing.   
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.   
She dosnt know where shes going but she just needs to keep walking. Blurry lines showing her where the road starts. She keeps going. Walking. Distance. Yuri. Get away. Leave. Leave. Disappear. Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. 

She dosnt know how long she has been walking. She hears a loud screech behind her and is knocked into the ground by none other than sayori. She sees through the haze of tears... she thinks, the long hair and concerned look of the one she needs. She speaks out quietly. Not being able to hear herself over sayoris questioning.   
"Y-yuri...?" The tall girl looks up to attention and kneels next to the bruised girl on the asphalt.   
"Im here" yes. Yes thats what she needed. She reaches out to the girl. She feels safe now. Despite her broken body screaming at every move. Natsuki is safe... shes here. Her world finally goes black as she allows herself to be dragged into unconsciousness, its safe now. Safe enough to stop running. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natsuki wakes up about two hours later. She feels a cool cloth over her forehead. A soft... bed? Under her back. She groans and feels the bed shift under her. And through the agressive ringing in her ears she hears a soft voice speak in the dark room.   
"N-natsuki?!" The voice is quiet and panicked. But its the voice she needed to hear. The one she thought she would never hear again. The small girl tries to speak but the burn of exhaustion lick up her throat. She take a deep breath and swollows. Letting the saliva attempt to help the pain. She speaks in a squeeky and pained voice.   
"Im h-here." Natsuki hears a sigh of relief and warm hands wrapped around ger own.   
"I-its second hour by now... i didnt know how long you would be out. I couldnt leave you. And i dont know where you live. You werent bleeding too bad and didnt seem to have any broken bones so i took you to my house to rest. I-i bandaged you up as best i could. Natsuki i was so scared i didn't know what happened. What happened?! Who did this? Who do i call? Are you mad at me for bringing you hom-" Yuri's frantic mumbling was cut off by her being yanked down into a quick kiss.

Yuri thought she had never heard anything more beautiful when the shorter girl spoke.  
"You needed to shut up"  
Yuri's face goes bright red and she stares blankly for a moment before studdering for a solid minute. Natsuki seemed unimpressed and almost bored.

N: "Dont seem so suprised. I wanted to say thanks. You got a problem with that?!"   
Y: "N-no o-of course not! I-i didnt think you felt the same. O-or at all..." The pink haired girl rolls her eyes and takes Yuris hand in her own.

N: "Yuri...You could have, you could have left me. You could have gotten my dads number from Monica. You could have called 911 to take care of me... but you stayed. And you think i couldnt tell you liked me? Well. Dummy. I like you too, And if anybody tries to make fun of you for anything....! You let me know and ill kick their teeth in!" 

The tall girl smiles and kisses the broken person beside her. Pationatly. Not just to shut her up, but to show thanks... trust... and understanding. It dosnt last long but that doesn't matter. 

Y: "so who do i call if your dad isnt an option. Is he at work?"  
N: "Probably not. Can i just stay here just for today. Its not safe for me there."  
Yuri sits there shocked before reacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So do you guys think i should add some more erm. Intense Yuri? I have a way this could go but i dont know if anyone wants to read yandere Yuri...?)


	7. Monika's playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been having some writers block recently and i apologize for taking so long to update and i apologize in advance if it happens again that i dont update for months

~~Monika pov~~  
Those girls just need to stop procrastinating. Scrolling through their files she finds some unexpected traits...  
Yuri is obsessive? Maybe i can use this to her advantage. Make her feel the need to be closer to Natsuki. I feel bad for these girls... she inspects Yuri's files, and multiplies her obsessiveness by 50x.  
That should help Yuri show her feelings, right?  
~~~~~Yuri pov~~~~~  
I feel something rip through my chest. I see no blood. Was i stabbed? No? Is this a heart attack? My arms don't hurt... What's happening?!  
_________________________________  
Yuri drops to her knees. All the possessiveness she ever felt over anyone and everything spills from her all at once. She grips her skirt tightly. She can only faintly hear the shouts of someone familiar.  
Her mind is racing and at a standstill at the same time. Everything and nothing. Nothing and everything. She needed something. What was it. She can feel the clawing from her chest, ripping to be closer to what she craved. What did she crave?  
The shouting somewhere above her slowly forms words. The words slowly find meaning. Someone was calling her. "YURI GET UP! YURI PLEASE!" The shrill voice made her gut fall to the basement. That's what she needed. Its her. Natsuki. Natsuki. Natsuki!  
She sits up quickly off the floor and she hits Natsukis chest with her face and earned a winded sound from the smaller girl. It takes everything she has to not lock the girl up in her closet to keep her safe. Safe. 'Its not safe for me there' the words ring in Yuri's mind painfully. She needs to keep her safe. Mine.  
Mine.  
Mine.  
Its almost overwhelming how much shes feeling. The need to protect. The need to love. The need to feel. The need to be with her. For Natsuki to be hers. All of her. Never leaving. Her purple eyes almost glow with fury.  
"Where are you not safe?!"  
"W-what?! Yuri are you okay?" Hands snake behind her back and hold her waist. They felt like the embodiment of everything that is holy. Clouds, pink, they felt like fire. Ice. The universe in her goddesses hands alone. She grips the smaller girls shoulders tightly.  
"Who makes you not safe Natsuki?! Who?!" The small girl tenses up. There is lightning sparking through the air.  
Natsuki starts trembling and her voice comes out in a choked whisper.  
"...M-my dad- but its okay please don't worry about me!" It was too late. Too much. How dare anyone hurt my Natsuki?! The pain that she had felt in her chest suddenly reaches out. Its pulling her away from this goddess. To where? She didn't know. But she needed to protect this amazing blessing she has.  
Soon after bolting out the door, Yuri reaches a mildly familiar home. This is Natsuki's house. Seeing a car in the driveway she smiled.he must be home...  
She opened the door silently. She needs to be organized. She needs to make it back to the pink haired miracle. She sneaks into the kitchen, finding a mangled yet, sharp kitchen knife...  
\----------Monica------------  
Something almost 'dings' inside my head. Something pulling me back to the hole in my wall. Reading through the code i've learned to understand, i see Yuri is at Natsuki's house... but Natsuki is still at Yuri's-? Whats going on?!  
\------------Yuri-----------  
A/N⚠️I MUST WARN THIS GETS VERY GRAPHIC AND NOT IN A LEMON WAY! I CAN NOT STRESS ENOUGH THAT IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY GORE, ABUSE OR DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE DO. NOT. CONTINUE. TILL YOU SEE THE NEXT ----  
Yuri- so convenient... the man of the house, will die by an equally evil and ugly blade.  
She sneaks farther into the house. Listening to any sounds that may ensue. Nothing. He must be passed out… easier for me.  
After checking behind every door, Yuri makes her way up the stairs. First door of the hallway, bathroom. Secon-  
Heaven. Yuri was in heaven. This is the only rational explanation to her current situation. This was Natsuki's room, she knew the second she opened the door… pure heaven. What did she do to deserve this? First the evil man was home, making things so much easier. No alarms, no lock, knife right in her grasp, and now she can tell by the heavenly scent alone that this was Natsuki's room. The shorter girl had lived here, cried here, bled here…  
Electricity courses through her body when she sees the journal. Somewhere inside, Yuri knows she shouldn't look. That doesn't matter anymore, that Yuri is dead. She picks up the medium sized book after closing the door behind herself. She is almost overwhelmed at how lucky she is, her goddess was in her home bedroom and here she was collecting secrets, about to kill the vile creature that gave her the need to keep-are those?- yup. Band aids, tons of them, of all assortments… in a teenage girls bedroom…  
The yanderes blood is almost boiling as she lets her thoughts run wild. She goes against her own opposing will and sets the book of secrets down, time for that after he dies.  
Testing the blades durability, she attempts to wiggle the blade. Her small efforts come to no avail, and she leaves the room with a satisfied smile. Keeping her back to the wall she could hear the almost silent sounds of -probably- headphones that were off the person but blasting full volume. [she does that a lot okay?!]  
The door to the bastards bedroom was left slightly cracked. -heaven.- Yuri really would have to find a religion, because this was something otherworldly.  
Opening the door slowly, she could see that he is fast asleep- unconscious with the smell of alcohol on his breath. Pig. He is asleep on a lazy-boy chair. Leaned all the way back… [Wait how will i cover my tracks if cops find him?! Think Yuri! Wait…. I've never seen a cop here… or anywhere.? That's weird.]   
(LAST WARNING FOR TRIGGERS OF DEATH, GORE, AND YANDERE!!)  
The man softly groaned in his sleep. Reminding Yuri of the fact he was alive. Somehow angering her more. Like he was shoving it in her face, that he had managed to live this long without any repercussions…   
She walked over to his chair without a second thought. Smiling softly to herself before she plunged the broken blade into the chest of the one who wronged her. The beast who dare lay a hand on her goddess.   
His eyes opened in shock, wheezing as the air is ripped from his lungs. Good. she thought he can feel the pain.  
Blood oozes from the gaping wound in his chest. Yuri twists the knife in the hole shes already created. Drawing it back out before stabbing into his throat and ripping it out sideways slashing his throat out. She wanted more. More more, but she knew it would look more suspicious. She noticed some cigarettes on the small table next to the chair. She lit one, let it burn for a bit before she moved the limp arm over the side of the chair, placing the cigarette on the carpet under his hand. Starting a wonderful fire under the body… this was perfect.   
\-------gore and stuff is over-------  
The fire looked strong and she needed to pack Natsuki some things. Back in her room she almost got distracted but the smell of smoke always brought her back to reality.   
Clothes, photos. A small box that had small things in it [probably a memory box] and Natsuki's diary, was everything Yuri managed to fit into her grip before the smoke threatened to overwhelm her senses. She raced out of the house. Knowing Natsuki had no pets. The smoke hadn't made an impact outside yet so nobody would see a girl fleeing from a burning house.  
~Monika~  
DELETED FILE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! Natsuki's father was deleted from this alternate reality. She could almost hear the notification in her head that something happened.   
Yuri was still obsessive. Wait… Wait… earlier yuri was in Natsuki's home… obsessive. No. This wasn't okay.   
Monika quickly changed Yuris personality back to its original obsession. Little did she know, It was much too late…

~Yuri p.o.v.~  
As i made my way down the street with the tote i gathered in hand i feel that sharp sting again. What?! No! NO!   
it felt like something was being taken from her. Like everything she is, was changing. The pain in her chest grew more and more overwhelming. Her vision started blurring.   
No. I have to make it home. Its too suspicious…   
The no longer yandere girl made it one step into her own home before she let herself fall into the sweet release of the void that was taking her over yet again.


End file.
